


Ready, Set, Road Trip

by Squibeetos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Another multi chaptered story yet i have like fifty i need to finish, BillDip, Camping, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Human Bill Cipher, I was bored and thought why the fuck not, Kneeling, Knifeplay, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Painplay, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prostate Milking, Rating May Change, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Thanks mom for saying the word "road trip" because somehow my mind made this up instamtly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wall Sex, eventual mabifica, oh god here we go again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibeetos/pseuds/Squibeetos
Summary: Mabel has planned a week-long road and camping trip for her family and friends. Dipper is hesitant in going due to his rather shameless demon boyfriend, but all of that will change when he gets a certain taste for what will be his, if only he will just accept.





	1. All It Takes Is a Little Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm actually rolling these put pretty quickly, which is really weird for me. Usually it takes months for me to want to write but for some reason I've written so much this week. Oh well, I'll enjoy it while lasts.
> 
> Also, please enjoy! I hope you find this idea as appealing and fun as I do lmao

"I can't believe you convinced Grunkle Stan to take us on a roadtrip! Mabel, don't you realize how _boring_ this is gonna be?" Said Dipper in such a detrimental tone. "It's gonna be like six years ago, I just know it. And that was _not_ a fun day."

 

Mabel giddily skipped from the other side of the dining table to stand next to her sulking and exasperated brother, patting him on the head reassuringly. "Don't sorry, Dip Dop, I've devised a plan!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger to the ceiling dramatically, her face set with determination.

 

A whoosh happened suddenly right next to Dipper, making him jump in his chair in surprise. Thankfully, he held in the embarassing squeak that threatened to emit from his throat, though. Mabel shrieked in surprise but laughed shortly afterwards.

 

Dipper turned to his left and was face to face with Bill, who was smiling in amusement. Dipper felt his face heat up at the close proximity, almost giving in to those sweet lips of his demon boyfriend's. But instead Bill just winked and stood at full-length instead of crouching down.

 

"So," he started, cracking his knuckles quite violently, "what's with this 'plan' I've been hearing about?"

 

Dipper growled silently in frustration. "Nothing you need to worry about," he muttered, now grouchy. If Bill knows about this trip, he's not gonna get out of it so easily. In fact, he probably won't even get to think about getting out of it at all, Bill will surely make him go whether he wants to or not. And he really doesn't want to go and have a repeat of the last few years.

 

"Aww, come on, Pine Tree."

 

A gasp of faux shock passed out of Dipper's twin. "Dipper, don't be like that. I'll _promise_ it'll be fun!" Her brother grumbled in reply, resting his chin on his hand and and playing idly with his phone. Mabel turned to Bill and grinned, throwing her hands up. "We're going on a road trip!"

 

Bill grinned as well and chuckled. "Sounds like fun. When are we leaving?"

 

Mabel thought for a second, ignoring Dipper's "never" comment. Bill laughed at that though. "I think it'd be early in the morning tomorrow. Maybe one or two o'clock. It's pretty far away where I'm planning to go. I have to talk to Grunkle Stan first," she said, "but are you coming?"

 

"Of _course_ I'm going! Wouldn't miss it for the world! Pine Tree will go too," he announced happily.

 

The sudden squealing of a chair being slid across the floor made Mabel wince slightly. "Um, _no_ , Pine Tree will _not_ be going," he said sassily, placing his phone on the table to cross his arms defiantly.

 

Bill stalked closer until he was very close to Dipper's face, peering at him with half-lidded eyes, his lips parted and head tilted a little, like he was going in for a kiss. Dipper flushed from head to toe. "Yes, Pine Tree _will_ be going," he breathed seductively, his minty breath fanning across Dipper's face, making him slightly dizzy with the shot of arousal that started in his gut.

 

Somehow, he overcame his hormones and lightly pushed Bill away, glaring halfheartedly at the extremely sexy demon. "No. I'm not going. It's not gonna be fun being cramped up in a stuffy trailer for a few days." Before Bill could make any jokes, he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

 

Mabel sighed. "I guess he's right. I really wanted to do this but I guess we can always do it next year."

 

"Nah," Bill said, "I'll talk to him. It's easy to convince him to do things." He seemed quite sure he could do this. The demon turned to Mabel and smiled. "Don't worry, well be goinon your trip. Just give me an hour," he said, confident.

 

Mabel clapped her hand together, giggling. "You got it! Thanks Bill."

 

Bill nodded and teleported from the kitchen.

 

/(*)\/(*)\/(*)\

 

Dipper lied down on his bed, sighing, mulling over the last few minutes. He wasn't so keen on the idea of going mostly because of Bill. He loves his demon, but he can be a real pain in the ass, quite literally, too. He knows just how horny Dipper can get and he's gonna be trying to have sex with him while his sister and Grunkles in the same trailer as them. That's risky.

 

Seriously, they have sex a lot and if Dipper doesn't get off more than twice a week, he's gonna be a mess. God, he sounds like a slut, but he isn't! He just is an adult with needs. Needs that need to be met more than once.

 

Another whoosh and there's Bill in the middle of his room, giving Dipper such a prococative look, that Dipper can't help but shudder (it was an unintentional violent shudder, honest). Dipper recovered and huffed, "what do you want?"

 

Faux hurt flashed across Bill's lovely face as he raised a hand to his heart. "You wound me." He grinned. "Pine Tree, you know there's no way that you're gonna get out of this."

 

"I've figured that out a long time ago."

 

"Then why are you still resisting, hm?"

 

Bill kept inching closer, the sway of his hips raised such dirty thoughts in Dipper's mind.

 

"I'm sure you know the answer, Bill," Dipper responded smoothly. Bill shuddered at how his name rolled off of his human's tongue. He now was just at the edge of the bed, smirking slightly.

 

"Why, yes, I do know. Now that more of a reason to go."

 

"Bill! We cant just have sex at every given opportunity, especially is when it's by my family," Dipper retorted.

 

Mischief gleamed in Bill's eyes."It wouldn't be in front of them, Pine Tree, we could find secluded places. I can even use my magic to make us quiet. It would be fun, let's do it!"

 

Bill could tell Dipper was to a breaking point and he knew it as well. It became blatantly apparent.

 

"I don't know," Dipper admitted.

 

"Well," Bill started, taking off his shirt (actually Dipper's, he was borrowing it. He was trying his best to wear 'human' clothes. He knew Dipper found it hot when he wore his boyfriends clothes so he did it mostly for Dipper) and then throwing it to somewhere in the room. He climbed up on the bed and straddled Dipper. "Let me give you a sneak peak of whats to come if you join us on the trip," he whispered with a sexy smile.

 

Dipper's heart raced with anticipation and arousal. When Bill straddled him, he knew he lost. Those words went straight to his groin. He groaned when Bill gave an experimental grind of his hips, placing oh so good friction onto Dipper.

 

He moaned softly when Bill attacked his lips, kissing him hard enough to leave a bruise. Dipper's hands went tangled into his demon's soft blonde hair, tugging hard enough to pull a few strands out of Bill's scalp. Bill moaned and gripped Dipper's hips tighter in respond to the pleasurable pain.

 

Breaking the kiss to breathe in some much needed air, Dipper gasped when Bill swiftly gave a bite to his neck, his inhuman like fang teeth punctured softly into Dipper's neck, making him groan and pant heavily through his nose, trying desperately not to give in so easily.

 

But he cannot resist his boyfriend. He soon found himself meeting Bill's grinding hips, trying to gain enough pleasure from the friction to climax. He didn't care he was still wearing his shorts, in fact he didn't even notice.

 

Bill panted heavily, unlatching his mouth from his Pine Tree's now slightly bloodied neck only to kiss him without restraint. He felt how close Dipper was to coming from just grinding, but then again he was very good at what he did and he did have a way of heightening Dipper's arousal by using his powers.

 

"Bill," Dipper gasped, clutching onto Bill's hips as he started grinding harder and harder. Dipper opened his legs more for better access and threw his head back when the pleasure heightened through the roof. His whole body was on fire and everywhere he could see, smell, hear, feel and taste Bill on him. He loves it beyond words.

 

He soon felt that tight coil in his stomach and knew what was coming. "B-Bill-" was all he could get out before he came hotly in his underwear, forever staining them with this moment. He heard Bill grunt softly and knew he had came too. They both lied together for a few minutes, both not wanting to get out of the wonderful post-orgasm feeling.

 

"Want to go on that road trip, now, Dipper?" Bill murmured, nuzzling Dipper's neck.

 

The way Bill said his name made Dipper shudder violently. "Sure," he responded, slowly feeling the dark edges of sleep overtake him.

 

Bill grinned sleepily and triumphantly. "You don't regret it," he promised, and soon fell asleep with Dipper a minute later.

 

Oh, if only Dipper knew how much Bill had in store for him for the week.


	2. The Best Way Is The Only Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't take long to wring out so I'm proud of myself for that. Excuse any random words or letters in a sentence or word because I'm typing on my tablet and it's utter shit. Anyway, enjoy!

As soon as Dipper came downstairs with a sour look on his face, Mabel and Grunkle Stan (Who had come in the room after hearing Dipper yell, as usual) both knew that he caved in. Mabel shot a fist into then air with a shout of triumphant victory. Stan instead rolled his eyes and grunted, then went back to reading his newspaper.

Bill on the other hand looked quite smug. Whether the knew what he did or not, it was adamant he played a part in Dipper's sudden acceptance.

As expected, though, Dipper went into the living room and plopped himself on the couch, staring at the TV with no real interest. Might as well spend the rest of the afternoon getting his fill before he's gonna be in a fucking trailer for a week.

"So," Mabel said, walking into the living room with a smile on her face, "are you excited?"

A sigh. "Not really, but for you to be happy, I'll try my best, Mabel," Dipper assured, giving his sister a smile as well. He might be a big ball of grumpiness sometimes, but he really does lover his sister and want the best for her.

Mabel giggled and came to sit by her brother, patting him on his knee. "Thanks, Dipping Sauce. You're the best bro bro ever."

That made him smile and ruffle her hair affectionately. "Yeah yeah."

 

/(*)\/(*)\/(*)\

 

"Are you sure that's enough for a week, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, hovering behind Dipper and peering into his almost-empty backpack.

Dippe zipped up his backpack with extreme ease and slung it over his shoulder, narrowly missing hitting Bill in the face. He uttered a sorry and grabbed an extra pair of shoes from under their bed. "I'm positive. It's not like well be going to specific places to get dirty. Its just the woods. And other places. But I don't need a whole closet of outfits, honestly."

"Oh, we're _definitely_ going to specific places to get dirty," Bill said suggestively with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Dipper flushed and looked away to gather up a few of his journals and some extra fancy smanchy paranormal equipment. He never outgrew his love for the unexplained. He even runs a popular paranormal blog. No one knows about this. Dipper just never really had the reason to tell anyone. It's just a hobby anyways.

"Sure," Dipper says sarcastically and grabs some of Bill's things as well as holding his own stuff. He grunted when picking up a particularly heavy backpack. "Fuck, Bill, what did you put in this, rocks? And why are you bringing so much stuff?" He asked, hauling the luggage down the stairs with Bill in tow, holding a few of his other bags as well.

Bill grinned, although Dipper couldn't see. "That, my love, is something you need not worry your pretty little head over."

That response made Dipper even more suspicious, but he shrugged it off as weird demon stuff. He did smile at the endearment, though.

They placed their bags and luggage by the front door and said goodnight to Mabel, who was watching for a little longer. Their Grunkles were already asleep. Dipper was going to bed a little earlier than usual, only because he knew he wouldn't get much sleep on their trip. He was never able to fall asleep well unless it was at home.

"Don't worry, Pine Tree, now you have me to be your pillow! I can even help you fall asleep. Don't go forgetting I'm a dream demon!" Bill said, flopping down on their shared bed. Dipper raised a brow in slight embarrassment. "Why did you read my mind?" He asked, slipping into bed next to his demon who let him cuddle up. "Why not," Bill murmured sleepily, his head resting on top of his human's.

For once, Dipper didn't comment and simply closes his eyes, throwing a leg over Bill's hip to get more comfy. He knew that's something that turned Bill on but he was too tired to let him have his way tonight.

Bill made a sort of whimpering sound and shifted his hips but fell silent. A soft smile graced Dipper's mouth as he slowly drifted off to sleep, the warmth of his demon embracing him until he was fuzzy and happy.

 

/(*)\/(*)\/(*)\

 

Soft noises of pleasure sounded far off in the distance as Dipper ever so slowly woke up. He was half asleep but felt immense pleasure searing through his body. He softly , unconsciously whimpered.

He was lying on his back, Bill nowhere to be seen. He blearily opened his eyes just a crack to look at the alarm clock next to his bed. It read: 1:12 AM (I swear as I wrote this part it was exactly 1:12AM and I didn't even know. I was just making up a random time and it just felt right. I'm psychic jeez).

Dipper sighed and closed his eyes to go back to sleep when a sudden voice, deep and husky with arousal emitted from under the sheets. "Good morning, Pine Tree." God, that voice turned him on.

"Bill," he whispered, waiting a few seconds to compose himself seeing as he was naked fron the waist down with the demon in between his legs, very clearly been doing something to awaken his arousal. "It's one in the morning."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, but Mabel already came in to tell me we were leaving in a half hour, so I thought," he trailed off, emphasizing his point with a lick to Dipper's half-hard cock. Dipper's eyes widened as all concerned thoughts on if he was down there when Mabel came in vanished as soon as they came. He brought a hand to his mouth to stifle his moans. Bill took his silence as a 'don't stop, keep going,' and soon he was ravishing his human's body with his mouth and hands.

A keen forced it's way out of Dipper's throat and past his hand-covered mouth. Bill moaned at the sound and licked his way down Dipper's stomach all the way to his weeping cock. Dipper gasped when he took hold of it in his mouth while his hands roamed more down south.

Bill took in Dipper until he hit the back of this throat, he looked up through his eyelashes at Dipper and hummed, sending such pleasurable vibrations through his cock, pleasure curling in his spine making him arch his back. He removed his hand in favor of gripping the sheet with one and the other going to Bill's hair.

" _Don't stop_ ," he gasped, panting, not even comprehending his lewd state. Swirls of tongue and tiny scrapes of teeth along his shaft let him know Bill heard him and he heard him good. Bill pulled off long enough—ignoring Dipper's whine— to spit generously onto three fingers then descended back down on his lover's cock who then sighed in relief.

Dipper let out a particularly loud yell of ecstasy when Bill breached his finger inside of Dipper. Bill loved that sound and he wanted him to make it again. So he thrusted harder with that one finger until he stretched him far enough for a second finger.

Now, as two fingers fucked him and one extremely skilled mouth sucked him into oblivion, Dipper felt the reins of an orgasm start shaking through him. But. It just stopped. Dipper looked down, a few tears from intense pleasure painted his face. "Hey," he croaked out, feeling the orgasm go away. Bill held his cock at the base, taking his mouth off of him to smirk. He still felt those sinful fingers thrusting.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bill worked his fingers in and out slowly, watching his human's face contort in pleasure. Dipper blushed such a beautiful shade of red. H couldn't respond with real words, his brain still jumbled from the near-orgasm. Bill knew this but kept teasing him anyway; it's just what he does.

Dipper moaned softly once all three of Bill's fingers fucked through him, making want more. He started wiggling his hips and grinding down on the digits to get Bill to go harder, deeper, faster, as words were useless at this point.

When Bill deemed Dipper stretched enough, he sat up and had Dipper widen his legs to make room. With one hand he coated his erection with his makeshift lube and the other he gripped Dipper's hip.

"Ah!" Dipper yelled (almost too loudly, too, even though Bill enjoyed it immensely) once he felt that warm and thick length push into him. He felt full and complete. He wriggled around again. "Bill," he panted desperately, " _faster_ ," he begged.

Arousal shot through Bill's gut at the sound of his Pine Tree so needy and wanton. Gripping Dipper's hip a little harder and using his other now free hand to stroke Dipper's leaking erection, he started a steady rhythm.

Bill knew he hit Dipper's prostate when he hears him scream, even if it was muffled by his hand. He loved that sound all the same and started thrusting harder and faster, stroking Dipper to completion seconds before he came inside his lover

Dipper let out another weak keen as he was milked of his orgasm. It hurt so good.

What a great way to wake up.

Bill chuckled and rested his sweaty forehead on Dipper's. "Glad you think so," he said in his usual happy bravado. He was fully awake it seemed. Dipper was the opposite and was sleepy again and decided a really short nap wouldn't hurt.

"WAKE UP, OR WE'RE LEAVING YOU SLOWPOKES HERE!"

Bill laughed and Dipper jumped, trying to cover himself, glaring at his twin who was laugjinin the doorway. He threw a pillow at her, which she dodged easily. "Sorry Dip, but everyone knows you're awake by now," she snickered, "so get up, get dressed, and get down to the trailer! Mabel, out!" She saluted and ran out of the room.

Dipper was bright red from earlier activities and extreme embarrassment. He groaned and flopped on his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Just kill me now," he uttered miserable!y. Bill sat up until he straddled Dipper. "Awh, don't be so melodramatic! At least she didn't watch the whole show!"

It took them another ten minutes to get out of bed and then another fifteen to get ready to leave. Bill happily floated to the trailer beside Dipper who looked a little tired but at least neutral

They got in the trailer after packing their things away and settled onto one of the couches.

And they were off. Apparently Pacifica was coming with them whixh that particular news made Dipper scowl, but he knew that somehow they'd get alon. Hopefully. Soos was going too but that was good since he was already friends with everyone.

As they drove on, Dipper fell asleep once more, using Bill's shoulder as a pillow, as he too fell asleep with his head on Dipper's.

This would be the start of their trip and what's for store in them, neither would have ever guessed that that would happen.

But that's good. Because if Bill was correct, those fantasies Pine Tree had were still fresh and waiting to be acted out.

All it takes is some patience and planning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still so shook over that 1:12 am thing. Anyway, stick around because the fun is just getting started ;)


	3. Daytime Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took more than two weeks! I've been not so ng well in terms of mental and physical health, but I'm feeling better :) Please enjoy this extra long chapter!

Dipper was comfy and content and didn't want to move one bit. He felt very warm, presumably his demon partners' body and the light blanket strewn over them carefully. A gentle cool breeze from an open window in the trailer wafted over them pleasingly, a scent of cool night air lingering with the scent of fresh laundered clothes, including Bill's own natural addicting scent.

The position he was in felt different from when he had fallen asleep and he assumed the were in one of the bunk beds. He prayed to whoever that the curtains were drawn shut for privacy. He didn't want anything to ruin this moment. Laying here with Bill felt almost too perfect. But he enjoyed everything while he could.

He felt pleasantly drowsy yet not enough to fall back asleep yet, that way he could bask in all the wonderful senses. His internal clock told him it was somewhere between one and two o'clock in the morning. Hopefully Mable won't wake him up at six today, he feels he needs to sleep in.

Though, that means he's still gonna have to stay on the trailer for a few more hours with everyone. Its gonna become stuffy real fast. But right now, he let his worries wash away with the soothing sound of Bill breathing and the light sound of the road whipping on by as they drove on.

Dipper breathed in deep, smiled, almost grinning, and let it out, relaxing even further into Bill and the small, but still cozy bed. He felt as his body tingled with warmth and drowsiness and smiled once more, shifting just the tiniest bit so he could wrap an arm around Bill's waist. He pressed his face into the sleeping dream demon's stomach and let out another relaxing puff of air through his nose.

As he fell back asleep, he briefly recalled a hand carding through his hair affectionately before lightly dropping to his neck, an action he really appreciated.

 

/(*)\/(*)\/(*)\

 

Bleary, chestnut eyes opened, blinking until the were focused again. They came to rest on a particular smiling face. "Bill," said Dipper fondly, his voice hoarse and deep from sleep. His demon pat Dipper on his head. "Dipper," his demon responded just as fondly.

A shiver ran though the brunette's body and he had ended up closing his eyes to compose himself.

Bill noticed and chuckled, tucking a few strands of the human's hair behind his ears. "What are you thinking about?"

Dipper opened his eyes and gave Bill a look that clearly said 'really'. "Why don't you read yourself, genius demon," he joked

"Boop," Bill poked at Dipper's nose. "No can do, my Sapling, but that would be an invasion of your privacy."

Groaning, good-naturedly Dipper lied his head down again. "What time is it, my gentlemanly demon?" Bill was quiet for a moment, possibly turning on one of their phones to check quickly. "Eight o'clock exactly," came the cheerful reply, and a nice warm hand that pat Dipper's soft chocolate curls, wringing a few around his fingers. Dipper hummed in reply and snuggled closer to Bill. He might be thankful he got to sleep in more than usual, but he'd be damned to not try at least for a few more minutes before his twin most indefinitely would come raining on his sleeping parade.

He heard Bill chuckle and almost decided waking up fully so he could spend some time making out with him or whatever, but in the end just ended up snoozing for like another thirty minutes.

"WAKE UP!"

Dipper shot up, resulting in him hitting his head on the ceiling above him. Hitting it pretty damn hard, too. He groaned and held his now throbbing head. He vaguely heard Bill telling his sister to fuck off, but in a light hearted way.

"Are you okay, Pine Tree?"

"Ugh, yeah, I just hit my head, I'll be fine."

"... Can I kiss it better?"

Dipper snorted. "Knock yourself out," he said, offering himself with a tilt of his head.

 

/(*)\/(*)\/(*)\

 

After a few dozen or so kisses later, they get out of the bed and go through a door into the main area. Couches and a small kitchen were in this room of the trailer, the driver's and passenger's seat at the very front.

Pacifica was sitting on one of the chairs in the "living room" with a look of distaste once Dipper and Bill entered. Dipper made a noise of somewhat disgust and completely ignored her, going to one of the couches to sit on and unlock his phone.

On the other hand, Bill just smiled his perfect toothy smile (although his canines were sharper than a normal human's) and bowed dramatically. It would've worked better if he was dressed in his normal suit, but he was perfectly comfortable in wearing his Pine Tree's clothing. "Morning, Pacifica," he said in a sultry tone, one Dipper has heard directed at him many times, and he looked up from his phone and glared at the amused demon.

Pacifica flipped her hair behind her and scoffed. "Shut up Cipher and go coddle your boyfriend, he looks like he's about to throw his phone at your head."

Dipper grunted and his gaze went back to his phone. He felt a little irritated on how Bill could just so carelessly throw around his flirting. But he knew he was being unreasonable, because his boyfriend is a demon and it's just his personality, so no reason that he would randomly just cheat on him.

"You got that right Pine Tree," Bill said, sitting down next to Dipper. Dipper jumped a little and looked to his left at his demon. "What happened to 'that would be an invasion of your privacy' stuff?" He deadpanned. Bill shrugged. "You were thinking really loud. How could I not?"

Dipper shrugged and asked Pacifica (the only time on this trip) where Mabel was. "Oh, she's in the bathroom wondering whether or not she should put sprinkles in her hair for a snack later," she explained, her features softening at the mention of the other twin. If Bill noticed he didn't say anything, or think anything to Dipper.

Just then Mabel burst out of the bathroom, startling almost every except Bill. She walked in the room with a bright smile and a finger pointing to her head. "Look! Sprinkles in my hair! Woop!" She announced happily, walking over to sit next to Pacifica, who in turn looked flushed.

 _Are you seeing this,_ Dipper asked Bill through their telepathy. Hey, just because he's human doesn't mean he can't handle the simplest of magic or magic oriented things. Bill does say he's quite gifted in the way of magic. He's actually teaching him a little bit. Dipper enjoys those lessons very much.

 _I do have eyes, Pine Tree_ , came the amused response.

_No! I mean, don't you see how infatuated Pacifica is with my sister? The proof is all right there._

_Hm. I do see your point. Let's not interfere and watch from the sidelines, Sapling. Its more fun that way._

_Fine._

"Alright kiddos, we're pulling over for a quick stretch and some gas. And maybe some snacks. Yeah, definitely," Stan said from the passenger's seat, twisting around to look at us. We voiced our agreement and he eyed Mabel's head full of sprinkles. He gave her a thumbs up. Everyone laughed (except Dipper, he went back to his phone)

Soos apparently was still sleeping. He might even sleep the whole day away. Poor guy, Dipper thought, but he really did deserve the sleep, he works really hard. Hopefully he'll be up for lunch.

 

/(*)\/(*)\/(*)\

 

"Bill, what are we doing?"

"Nothing~" Sang the demon pulling along Dipper into the crowded minimart. Dipper tried wrenching his arm from the demon a few times but soon gave up. Demon strength was beyond a human's after all.

He pulled them deeper into the store, nearing the bathrooms toward the back. Dipper snorted. "Did you bring me in here just so I could go with you to pee? You know there's a bathroom in the trailer, right?"

Bill smiled mischievously, turning to give a heated glance to Dipper. "Of course I know there's a bathroom on the trailer," and that's all he said. Dipper tried shooting his confused glances but Bill wasn't looking.

Pushing open the door, it turned out to be a single bathroom, not one with multiple stalls. Dipper suddenly had an idea of what Bill came here for. "Bill," he started, his tone apprehensive. Bill shushed him and closes the door, locking it. He turned toward his confused human and smiled in a predatory way, stalking closer until he pushed Dipper up against the wall right bedside the door.

Dipper squeaked out a protest, but Bill's lips swallowed any more protests that made their way through. Dipper relaxed into the kiss almost immediately, arms coming up to wrap themselves around Bill's head.

"Bill," Dipper moaned softly as his demon's lips found their way to his neck sucking a mark onto the milky skin. His canines brushed over his sensitive spots, making Dipper suck in a breath sharply through his nose, tilting his head back. "Dipper," Bill purred, licking a small puncture wound in apology, feeling the human shiver harshly at the contact in his grasp.

Bill then grasped ahold of Dipper's ass and hoisted him up. Dipper grunted in surprise and wrapped his legs around Bill's waist, keeping him locked in place and surrounded in Bill's lovely scent of, wait for it, pine trees.

They kissed for what seemed like forever before Bill was working on removing Dipper's pants. Dipper didn't even question at this point and helped him. He kicked them off once they were unfastened and helped Bill take off his.

"Why are we doing this," Dipper panted out in between kisses. He a was losing himself in the lust fast and was trying to hold on to what sanity he had left.

Bill rutted against Dipper, letting him feel his arousal against his own, pulling back to grin. "Why do you think, Pine Tree? You're just so irresistible," he finished his sentence with a moan and a flutter of his eyelashes. Dipper had gasped at the sudden rutting but went along with it. The answer he got was good enough for him, so he let himself get lost in that cloud of heady lust.

Bill was shaking with stimulation by the time he materialized a bottle in his left hand. Dipper eyes it with lustful eyes but asked anyway, "are you serious?"

" _Very_ ," was his answer.

Dipper didn't put up any fight since he had to admit he couldn't wait for Bill to fuck him, but really, in a public bathroom? Gross, but he'd make do.

Bill pressed Dipper harder into the wall so he could use both hands to squirt the cool gel onto his right hand, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Dipper shivered and moaned softly once Bill's fingers danced softly over his puckered entrance, circling it until Dipper was whining for more.

The demon obliged, pressing in the first digit and swirling it around, pumping it in and out and in and out until once more Dipper was keening. "Bill, please," he stressed, pressing himself down (trying to) on the fingers that breached him deliciously.

"Hold on," Bill chuckled deeply, adding his second and third after Dipper seemed stretched enough. He wiped his fingers and his jeans around his knees and pushed down his and Dipper's boxers, both groaning as the cold harsh air ht their exposed skin. Bill wasted no time in thrusting into that warm heat, pulling moans from the pair in an almost relieved way.

Dipper grinded down onto each thrust, not caring how sweaty he and Bill were getting. His hair stuck to his forehead, which had Bill slicking it back to gently kiss the human's birthmark,. That action made Dipper blush, the bathroom now seemed ten times hotter, making it all feel the lot more provocative.

" _Faster_ ," Dipper keened, resting his head on the wall behind him, exposing his addicting throat to Bill, who used that opportunity to thrust directly into his prostate whilst biting Dipper's neck almost animalisticly.

Dipper choked out a haggard scream and came between the two, hard. He saw white and definitely was is bliss for longer than usual. He felt like it would never stop. The pleasure was almost intensifying with every second that passed. Oh god, was he going to come again? He just came, though.

"A-agh-" Was all Dipper could force from his sore throat was one sound too animalistic for well, words, as he felt himself forcibly come again. This white stayed in his vision after wave after wave of forced or unforced pleasure coursed through his exhausted and thoroughly-fucked body.

His body tensed up in what felt like an eternity long orgasm that would not leave. If he could think coherently, he'd be asking Bill how the fuck he was doing that to him.

Bill on the other hand had already come and was watchingin awe at the expressions made when Dipper came. The first orgasm was himself who made it happen, but the second, followed by a close third, was all magic. Fun stuff you can do with it, really

Dipper felt on the verge of passing out after his third and last orgasm of the night. He'd be surprised if his libido was completly messed up after this session. He took heavy breaths, trying to control his racing heart and clouded mind.

"Pine Tree," Dipper vaguely heard his demon whisper. "Are you okay?"

Dipper moved his head and bit and twitched his hand, that's the best he could do at the moment. But he didn't care, all he knew was pleasure, bliss, and Bill. It surrounded him in a cozy blanket and kerlt him warm and in that cocoon for a very long time. He was spent beyond he ever thought he could be.

A snap of the demon's fingers and they were cleaned up with both of their clothes back on. Dipper still barely registered it, still deep in his space of bliss. Bill admired Dipper, looking at his faraway half-liddes gaze and the state of his disheveled hair and love-bitten neck. He was beyond beautiful.

There was a knock at the door and Bill whipped his head around, feeling a bubble of protectiveness in his chest. With another quick snap of his fingers, they were back in the camper, tucked away safely in a bunk bed. Bill drew his fingers gently through Dipper's soft curls, whispering, "take all the time you need, Pine Tree, I'll be here for you." He placed a soft kiss on Dipper's forehead, not missing the way his mouth quirked up slightly in a smile.

Yeah, Dipper figured he can survive this week.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So???? Feedback? I hope it was okay. New chapter might be out in a few days :) Until next time!


End file.
